


【青黑】Kiss

by lovetitle



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, 桐皇二戰後
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: 搬文





	

**Author's Note:**

> 搬文

聖誕節前的夜晚，街上的店家無一播放著Jingle Bell、Santa Claus is Coming to Town等等的應節歌曲。人們也沉浸在這種歡樂的氛圍，享受著難得的平安夜。但是在街角的籃球場卻傳來籃球撞擊水泥地板特有的碰碰聲、投籃碰撞籃框所產生的匡噹聲響。  
  
在這個大夥都在放鬆享受的日子，黑子拜託青峰指導他投籃的方法，因為青峰在這方面是最強的。其特有的無定式射籃，以任何角度都可以將籃球投進籃框，是最為適合的請益者。除此之外，青峰對黑子也是最為了解的人，也最能看出他的缺點，即使兩人有著近乎一年空白的未交流期，但是這樣的熟稔卻未改變。  
  
黑子看著青峰的側臉、聽著他細心地講解，許久沒能這麼的靠近，如此親近地一起練球。黑子望著青峰的臉，專注的看著，就像被海妖歌聲吸引的水手、無法逃脫。過了一會兒，青峰注意到黑子的不專心，轉頭看向黑子，發現他一臉疲憊，問道：「哲，要不要休息一下。」  
  
「恩，好。」黑子有氣無力地回答，步履蹣跚地走到籃球架旁坐下休息。與青峰的體力差距並沒有因為分開而縮小，反而有拉大的趨勢。「青峰君的體力還是一樣非常好呢。」  
  
「有嗎？是你太差。」青峰抓起籃球隨意的向籃框拋去，唰的一聲，空心進籃。  
  
「青峰君就算跟大熊博鬥也會贏。」黑子冷淡的吐出諷刺的話語。  
  
「欸欸欸，話不是這樣說的。」青峰撿起落在地上的球，走到籃球架下，坐在黑子旁邊，揉揉他的頭。「不論體力好壞，哲就是哲。」笑的一臉燦爛的青峰，白亮的牙齒、黝黑的膚色、燦爛的笑容。  
  
笑容，果然最適合青峰君阿！  
  
「不過女生還是胸大...」話尚未說完，就被黑子一個肘擊打斷了。青峰齜牙咧嘴地摸著被打的地方。「不是沒力了？很痛耶！你也讓我打一下看看....」  
  
瞬間，青峰的話語消失在空氣之中，四周靜悄悄地，他聽不見任何聲音，也感受不到任何東西，只感受到另一個人覆上的觸感。他所有注意力都集中到自己的嘴上，感覺到黑子的嘴唇，軟綿綿的、帶著些許的冰涼感。  
  
在青峰還來不及反應過來，黑子就停止了動作，回到他原本的位子。  
  
青峰一臉慌亂又緊張：「哲，你...發燒了嗎？」一手貼到黑子的額頭，另一手放在自己的額頭。「沒有阿，還是你喝醉了，怎麼會沒事亂親人阿！」青峰一臉困惑不理解地看著黑子。  
  
『青峰君，果然很笨！』黑子無奈地想著。  
  
休息夠的黑子站了起來，「我才沒醉，AHO峰君！」  
  
「哲，我又惹惱你了！？」青峰一臉不知為何的表情逗樂了黑子。  
  
「吶、繼續練球吧。」黑子抄起青峰手上的球，繼續練習著自己所不熟悉的投籃，他的嘴角勾起淡淡的微笑。青峰也跟著站起伸伸懶腰，朝著黑子走去，陪著他練球、指出他的缺點。彷彿回到當初他們剛認識時的狀況，一起練球、一起流汗、一起歡笑。雖然現在學校不同，但是他們的心是在一起的。  
  
＊  
  
 **回家的路上**  
  
青峰手上轉著籃球，邊走路邊想，越覺得奇怪，向來保守的黑子怎麼會做出對別人親吻那種、相當開放的行為。絕對是受到了火神的影響，那個從美國回來的混帳，不要帶壞哲！  
  
＊  
  
到青峰去揍火神，還有1/365年  
  
到青峰揍了想要跟黑子討親親黃瀨，還有2個月  
  
到青峰打了要跟黑子用嘴巴接食物的紫原，還有100日  
  
到青峰因為桃井啾了黑子臉頰一下而生氣，還有4392小時  
  
到青峰發現自己會偷看黑子，還有525600分鐘  
  
到青峰明白黑子那個吻，還有2628000秒  
  
＊  
  
 **高三  
  
誠凜卒業式**  
  
青峰追著跑出誠凜的桃井，走到在路邊哭泣的她身邊，拍了拍她的頭。「只是沒拿到黑子的第二顆鈕釦啊，別那麼難過！五月，這又不是說哲就不喜歡你了。」  
  
「你不懂啦，第二顆鈕釦對女孩子可是很重要的，哲君是打算要給誰呢？該不會是...」桃井意味深長地看了青峰一眼。  
  
「看什麼看，都看那麼多年了，還看不膩。」青峰被桃井的眼神弄得很不自在，抓了抓頭換個姿勢。  
  
「我在想，哲君說不定喜歡你。」  
  
「怎麼可能！」青峰看了四周沒人才又繼續說：「你不要因為我跟你說過，我喜歡哲就這樣亂說。」雖然青峰已是畢業在即的高三生，提到喜歡這兩個字，還是有點不自在。  
  
「人家可不是口說無憑呢，因為剛才哲君拒絕我的時候，視線可是落在你身上。另外，你可能沒注意到，你跟哲君練球休息時，哲君的視線常落在大醬身上喔。」對於桃井的觀察，青峰絕對不會懷疑，但是真如桃井說得這樣嗎？「你應該多少也有什麼感覺吧，哲對你是跟別人不一樣的。」  
  
「哲對我不同，怎麼可能...他都用那種方式那樣對我，兩年前哲曾經親過我一次，那次是他次神智不清....之後也沒有...五月，你想太多了。」青峰吶吶地說著。  
  
「你看這就是哲君對你不一樣的地方阿，我相信除了你之外，沒有人哲君親過！話說回來，哲君會親人我怎麼不知道！我也好想被哲君親！」迷妹模式開啟的桃井周圍漂浮著粉紅泡泡，接著想到今天被黑子拒絕不禁消沉下去。「雖然我也很喜歡哲君，但是哲君選擇的並不是我，不論他選擇誰，我都會祝福他的。」桃井說著說著又不禁紅了眼眶。  
  
「別哭啦！」聽到青峰叫自己不要哭的桃井，哭得更大聲了，沒有手帕的青峰只好脫下外套，把它蓋在桃井身上。「醜死了，出借胸膛10分鐘，之後不准再哭了。」青峰把桃井按在自己胸前。  
  
「大醬，最討厭了。」桃井大聲地哭喊著。  
  
「吵死了！」不懂得溫柔安慰人的青峰，粗魯的輕拍著桃井的頭。  
  
笨拙的溫柔，那是屬於青峰的溫柔。  
  
由於擔心桃井，黑子也跟著追了出來，站在遠方的黑子將兩人的互動看在眼裡，雖然聽不清兩人的談話，但是最後只看著兩人交疊的身影，他下了個決定。  
  
＊  
  
 **桐皇卒業式**  
  
為了參加青峰結業的黑子，青峰知道他不喜歡人多，抽出時間陪他去搭車，讓他們有獨處的時間，兩人維持著有一搭沒一搭的談話，來到了火車站。  
  
「青峰君...我有話跟你說。」  
  
「等下，哲...你願意接受我的第二顆鈕釦嗎？」  
  
前些日子和桃井談完話的青峰，認為自己對黑子的感情再這般牽扯下去也不是好事，決定放手一搏，是好事壞都看這一次了，但是結果出乎意料的好。  
  
望著黑子驚訝的表情，青峰心中充斥著得意感，原來我也可以讓哲露出這種表情啊！  
  
稍稍思考了一下，黑子立刻明白了前些日子看到的場景是發生什麼事。  
  
「恩，我願意。」黑子依舊冷靜地答道，但是仔細觀察可以發現他藏在頭髮裡的耳朵紅了。  
  
「哲，你耳朵紅了。」青峰被黑子的直球回答震撼到，雖然明白黑子不是個會模稜兩可的人，但是『我願意』這三個字聽起來根本像是在答應求婚啊！  
  
「青峰君，不也是臉紅了。皮膚黑真好，很難看不出來。」  
  
「欸欸欸，哲，膚色是天生的，怪我幹嘛。」青峰不爽地為自己平反。  
  
「還有，不要跟桃井小姐靠那麼近，我會吃醋。我前些天有看到她趴在你身上哭。」黑子淡淡地瞥了青峰ㄧ眼，這眼神卻讓青峰寒毛直豎。他腦中浮現了『絕對不可以惹哲生氣』的字樣。  
  
「不要誤會，因為她哭得很傷心，所以我才借她靠。」青峰深怕黑子誤會趕緊解釋。  
  
「我知道，所以我沒有生氣。只是青峰君是我的，我不希望跟別人共享，就算是桃井小姐也不行。」黑子拉著青峰制服上的領帶，將他拉低，企圖讓兩人視線平行。  
  
兩人之間的距離越靠越近，近到黑子天藍色的眼眸映照出青峰的身影，青藍的髮絲、黝黑的皮膚、白亮的牙齒、燦爛的笑容，這就是──青峰大輝。  
  
＊  
  
兩人目前距離為零。  
  
青峰心想著，哲的嘴依舊軟軟的、涼涼的。  
  
還很好吃。

 

 

END.


End file.
